Los ojos del amor
by alehli.alvarez
Summary: La vida de Matt y Mello durante su estadía en la Casa de Wammy, ademas de la historia de amor que se formo entre ambos. Como influirá la llegada de una chica con los ojos de shinigami , cuando apenas comisaban a formar lazos entre ambos chicos? -Porque siempre seras mi amigo. -Para siempre? Porque un para siempre es un para toda la vida y también después de ella.
1. Chapter 1: Alguien Nuevo

Hola  
A qui yo ,trallendoles un Nuevo Fic espero que les guste  
Death Note es de la autoria de el maestro Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata

* * *

La mañana del día sábado en la Casa de Wammy, el día mas esperado por todos los niños , menos para uno de los cuantos niños pelirrojos que habitaban ahí... aunque nadie se dio cuenta de eso.  
"No es el día, es la fecha"  
-Que te ocurre, Matt...no me gusta ver a mi perro deprimido- Decía Mello mientra lo miraba de reojo apartando un poco su libro para poder ver mejor a ese niño pelirrojo con el que compartía cuarto.  
-No estoy deprimido- Susurro Matt  
Mello lo miro de reojo...acostado sobre su cama , con un Game Boy en sus manos, el error era que la Game Boy no estaba encendida.  
-No me jodas dime que tienes ya- Sentencio Mello , apartando el libro y sentándose sobre la cama.  
-Que no me pasa nada...joder-Susurro Matt apartando la Game Boy de su cara y cerrando los ojos , quería dormir.  
-Acaso es porque...Linda te dijo que no- Dijo Mello con una sonrisa burlona en su cara - No puedo creer que te guste esa descerebrada, sinceramente  
-No es por eso-Corto Matt  
-Entonces?  
-Hoy...hoy...  
-Hoy que?  
-Hoy murieron mis padres...hace 5 años.  
El silencio reino de repente en la habitación.  
-Yo Matt...lo siento mucho yo...-Mello cerro los ojos, no sabia que decir, no sabia que hacer, Matt en esas ocasiones sabia que hacer para animarlo, se sentía mal al no poder hacer nada.  
Silencio...Mello no supo en que momento Matt se movió de su lugar,ahora estaban de frente, sintió sus respiraciones, Mello sintió unas manos en sus mejillas... sintió miedo de lo que iba a suceder pero no abrió los ojos, sintió un leve tacto en sus labios...Matt lo había besado.  
-Chicos- Una voz se escucho detrás de la puerta, rápidamente Matt se aparto de Mello y mientra Mello abría los ojos y se encontraba con la imagen de Matt algo sonrojado sentado en la cama de enfrente.  
-Chicos-Volvia a repetir la voz mientras abría la puerta...Roger  
"Que bronca si nos hubiera encontrado basándonos...espera basándonos enserio yo..."  
-Chicos hoy a llegado una chica nueva al orfanato , quería ver si querrían hacer el recorrido con ella yo no podre hacerlo  
-Porque no hace el recorrido usted con ella- Musito Mello molesto  
-Porque tengo que arreglar papeleo con el agente social con el que viene la chica  
-Agente Social?- Pregunto Matt -Nosotros cuando vinimos no venimos con un agente sosial  
-Esque ella es especial  
-En que sentido?-Mello sentia algo de curiosidad  
-Porque no lo descubres-Comento molesto Roger, no soportaba a los niños -Van a venir o no?  
-Claro-Respondio Matt antes de que Mello se opusiera  
-Vengan  
Ambos chicos siguieron a Roger asta la sala principal, en la puesta una mujer alta (sin decir que llevaba tacones en ese momento)lo que mas destacaba de ella eran sus labios de un fuerte color rojo, a un lado de ella una chica alta igualmente como de unos 12 años aproximadamente (La misma edad de Matt y Mello) su cabello era de rojo pálido al igual que sus ojos.  
"Cuales serán sus nombres falsos" Pensaba la chica  
-Ella es Ame-Presento Roger  
"Mentira" Pensaron al mismo tiempo Matt, Mello y Ame.  
-Es como lluvia en Japones-Dijo Ame mientras sonreía  
-Es muy linda- le susurro Matt a Mello  
Mello se sentía confundido,primero lo besaba y ahora le decía que le gustaba la chica que acababan de conocer, en cuanto volvieran a la habitación lo golpearía.  
-Ellos son Matt y Mello-Dijo Roger  
-Encantado de conocerte-Dijo Matt sonriendo como estupido  
-Es un placer-Comento Ame  
"Matt y Mello...que bonitos falsos nombres"  
-Nos divertiremos mucho aquí Sterben- Susurro la chica, aunque todos la escucharon

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado si gusto lo continuare :D


	2. Chapter 2: Informacion Clave

Wiiii una opinión en el cap pasado hizo que me animara así que aquí esta el segundo capitulo *U*  
Mello : Esta historia no te servirá de nada , a nadie la va a gustar  
Calla Mello!  
Death Note es del Maestro Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata

* * *

-Puta-Susurro Mello, lo demasiado bajo para el, lo demasiado alto para Roger  
-Bien chicos porque no llevan a Ame a recorrer la wammy's house, mientras yo y la señorita Menders atendemos algunas cosas  
-Claro-Contesto Matt antes de que Mello se opusiera

* * *

Ahora Mello, Matt y la tal chica Ame caminaban por los pasillos de la wammy's house  
-A donde vamos Mello-Pregunto Matt al darse cuenta que no iban por el camino del recorrido  
-Vamos a que haga el puto examen de una vez, que ella conozca la wammy's sola  
Matt quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpido  
-Para que es el examen?  
-Para ver que tan listo eres-Respondió en seco Mello  
-Un niño llamado Near es el mas listo, el que saco mejor calificación en este examen, el segundo es Mello y el tercero soy yo  
-Y para que es el examen?  
Mello paro y se volteo para verlos a la cara, tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos azules-Es para convertirse en L el famoso detective, algún día superare a Near y me convertire en el Numero 1 y sere el nuevo L  
Ame escucho una voz a su espalda, era la primera vez que hablaba en ese día  
"Sera mejor que no llames mucho la atención, Saca el 4 lugar en esa prueba,conociéndote sacaras 3 aun pudiendo sacar el 1"  
Ame sonrió

* * *

Lo siguiente del camino fue silencio hasta que Ame lo rompió  
-Y de donde son?  
-Rusia-Respondió el pelirrojo  
-Alemania  
-Yo también soy de Rusia ¿Que coincidencia no?  
-Si  
Mello miro de reojo a su perro respondiendo que si, con esa sonrisa estúpida que solo el podía tener, esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba solo a el...acaso...Mello estaba sintiendo celos?  
"Claro que no son celos,como poder tener celos de esa puta?, y yo bien se que Matt sera mi perro fiel...Si lo sera no?" La duda lo comenzaba a invadir.  
-Y saben su idioma natal?  
-Claro, el Ruso se me da a la perfección  
-Mmm no mucho ¿Y tu?-Respondía Mello sin voltear los a ver  
-Si, se me da muy bien el Ruso estuve en 6 orfanatos rusos, 2 alemanes y en un hospital psiquiátrico en una de las islas de Japón, por lo tanto se varios idiomas  
-Un hospital psiquiátrico?  
-Oh si, me metieron ahí por lo mismo de Sterben  
-Sterben?  
-Deseguro es un amigo imaginario tuyo ¿Sabes? ya estas grande para esas cosas-Dijo Mello con un tono burlón  
-Sterben esta aquí ahora-La chica se volteo,Mello y Matt veían el pasillo vacío por el que habían estado caminando, pero Ame observaba una figura echa de huesos negros y con cabeza de el esqueleto de un caballo - El ha estado aquí desde que tengo memoria

* * *

-Ryuzaki-san?  
-Si Watari?  
-Porque tanto interés por esa niña?  
-Ademas de su inteligencia...me recuerda mucho a alguien...- Respondio L- Sus ojos-Esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando  
-Puedo saber a quien le recuerda?  
-Mmmm recuerdas a BB?  
-Era tu amigo en la wammy's house ¿No? Luego se volvió un asesino el cual se suicido en prisión  
-Si a el, a el me recuerda

* * *

Una nota rápida : Lo de Kira todavía no pasa aquí,pero pasara mas adelante ;D  
Ahora Mello di lo que te dije que dijeras  
Mello: No  
Pero...  
Mello: Que no! Joder!  
Matt?  
Matt: Ahh que mas da...No lo dire  
T.T  
*Gracias por Leer*


	3. Chapter 3: Dia Tonto

Hola!...Hola?...Nadie? T.T  
Mello: Ves te dije que a nadie le iba a gustar  
Death Note no es mio

* * *

La vida de Ame en la Wammys era aburrida,pensaba que con estar en un orfanato de niños superdotados todo iba a cambiar pero no,seguía siendo un orfanato mas.  
Su vida se estaba volviendo monótona,despertar,clases,almuerzo,pasársela en su habitación,tareas,cena y ducha para al final dormir, su vida no cambiaba mucho a como era antes.  
"Ojala y vuelvan a hacerlo" pensaba Ame acostada sobre su cama viendo un pequeño orificio que daba a la habitación continua,por cuestiones de espacio Ame se había quedado temporalmente en el dormitorio de los chicos y la habitación continua era justamente la del rubio y el pelirrojo.  
"En verdad quieres volver a verlos? Los humanos son raros" Comentaba Sterben  
-Tu también fuiste uno Sterben, así que no digas nada,ademas a ti también te gusto  
"Bien sabes que eso no volverá así pasar...aunque analizándolo bien ahí un 95.54% de que vuelvan a hacerlo"  
-Yo calculaba un 96.67%  
-Flash Back-  
Después de todo lo que le había pasado por fin estaba en su habitación,su primer día en la wammys no había terminado muy bien.  
-Jódete Mello-Musito Ame antes de dejarse caer en el colchón de la cama,recordando todo su día,tan bien que había empezado.  
En primer lugar Mello y Matt la habían dejado sola después de hacer el tedioso examen, se notaba que Matt era el perro fiel de Mello,y aunque quiso ayudarla en cuanto Mello dijo que no el también.  
Habia terminado perdida en la gran institución,si no fuera porque se encontró con una bola de nieve andante y con nombre.  
-Me llamo Near  
-Encantada de conocerte Near yo soy Ame- "El nombre que te dije están real como tu pelo" pensó-Etto...por favor me llevaría a el dormitorio de chicos?  
-Cuestiones de espacio?  
Esta simplemente se limito a asentir y a seguir al chico peliblanco,aunque no llegaron al destino principal, se había perdido por mas tiempo del que pensaba,una campana comenzó a sonar haciendo que el peliblanco parara.  
-Esas campanadas nos indican cuando va a empezar la cena,a L le gusta que todos comamos juntos-Ahora caminaban hacia el comedor,aunque el trayecto seguía siendo en silencio era un silencio para nada incomodo, muy diferente de cuando estaba con Matt el perrito y Mello el amo, en realidad tanto Near como Ame disfrutaron del trayecto y también de la compañía el uno del otro,ambos solían disfrutar el silencio.  
La segunda peor cosa del día fue que tubo que cenar sola en una esquina, con las miradas sobre ella, aun la seguían catalogando de loca igual que en los antiguos orfanatos, al parecer el rubio no había sido muy discreto con la conversación que tuvieron esa mañana.  
"Algunas cosas nunca cambian"penso  
La tercera peor cosa fue que se volvió a perder, ahora para poder encontrar su habitación,si no fuera por Sterben aun seguía buscando su habitación.  
2 am y Ame aun no había dormido,como dormir con la pelea que había en la habitación continua,se había escuchado golpes,maldiciones y incluso había escuchado su propia nombre en la pelea.  
-Maldicon Matt! Te odio y que te Jodan!  
-Jodete y que el mundo se cage sobre ti!  
-Que el Mundo se cage sobre ti,la puta y la tu progenitora, gran hijo de puta!  
Ame sonrió,se había dado cuanta de que habían perdido el hilo de la pelea y ahora simplemente se insultaban  
"Ame ahí un orificio en una esquina por ahí podrías ver"Comento Sterben  
-Valla cuarto de mierda me han dado- Dijo mientras se acercaba al orificio,por su pequeña conversación con Sterben se había perdido de la pelea  
-Y entonces que te ocurre Joder!?  
-Me gustas contento,Mello?!  
-Pero...-Ahora Mello estaba confundido-A ti te gustan la puta y la descerebrada  
-Si,no,no lo se...pero desde que te conocí,desde que nos volvimos amigos...yo  
-Esto me molesta,porque no me lo dijiste antes?  
-Tenia miedo de como fueras a reaccionar  
-Sabes como hubiera reaccionado?  
-No pero se-  
-Hubiera reaccionado haci-Ahora Mello se abalanzaba contra Matt seguramente para golpearlo pero no era hacia,en vez de eso le beso  
Matt lo veía con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder mientras se sonrojaba como nunca,Mello lo besaba,también estaba sonrojado,pero no le importaba eso,solamente quería que Matt le diera permiso para invadir su boca.  
Ame estaba sonrojada y veía con determinación esa escena  
"No debí haberle llevados esos mangas cuando estábamos en Japon"Pensaba Sterben  
La situación con Matt y Mello se estaba volviendo interesante,ahora se besaban con mas pasión,el habiente se había vuelto caliente.  
-Ahh Me-llo-Gemia Matt  
-Matty...yo  
Un movimiento en falso hizo un ligero ruido que hizo que ambos se alertaran  
-Sterben porque haces eso-Susurro Ame observando a aquel hombre peligro que tenia en frente  
-Espiar a los demás esta mal-Dijo el hombre de no mas de 20 años,lo que mas resaltaba entre su vestimenta negra y su cabello del mismo color era su piel blanca y sus brillantes ojos rojos igual que los de Ame.  
-Mello deveriamos parar-Dijo Matt mientras se levantaba del suelo-Creo que alguien nos ve  
-Pero quien?,no seas paranoico  
-Sabes,otro día estará bien...  
-Otro dia yo  
-Buenas noches Mello-Dijo Matt antes de darle la espalda acostado en su cama  
-Otro dia,me lo juras?  
-Te lo juro,Mello  
-Hasta mañana Perro  
Ame se paro del suelo y se fue directamente a su cama sin ver a Sterben en su forma humana  
-Lo arruinaste todo-decia dandole la espalda,sollozaba  
-No es por eso verdad?-Decia sentandose en la cama sobrante  
-Tu pudiendo hacer que los demás te vean en esa forma...prefieres hacer que me digan loca  
-Duerme y no llores...otro día te contare esa historia.  
- Fin del Flash Back-  
-Juraste que me lo dirías...  
-Tu me juraste que conseguirías amigos...Lo hiciste?  
-No  
-Y entonces?  
-Nolo se  
-Consigue amigos  
-Quienes?  
-El amo y el Perro

* * *

-Watari  
-Si L-san?  
-Programa una visita a la Wammys House, para fin de mes  
-Es para conocer a Ame-san?  
-Para serte sincero estoy mas interesado en su amigo imaginario que en ella

* * *

Gracias Por Leer ;D


End file.
